


Diapetomai

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Jealous Saga, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Saga aveva atteso quel momento da anni, segretamente sperando che tutto il male che si erano fatti a vicenda potesse svanire come per magia, così come il timore che il fratello lo odiasse per il trattamento che gli aveva riservato.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diapetomai

Le labbra di Kanon erano inaspettatamente morbide, in contrasto con le guance ruvide di barba non fatta.

Saga aveva atteso quel momento da anni, segretamente sperando che tutto il male che si erano fatti a vicenda potesse svanire come per magia, così come il timore che il fratello lo odiasse per il trattamento che gli aveva riservato. Mai, nemmeno nelle sue fantasie più sfrenate, avrebbe mai osato fantasticare di ritrovarsi improvvisamente avvinghiato al gemello senza uno straccio di spiegazione, dopo un breve gioco di sguardi.

Kanon aveva la bocca calda dal vago retrogusto di miele e yogurt, residui di una colazione consumata in fretta, e sapeva, con molta sorpresa di Saga, baciare bene… sapeva come muoversi, contrariamente a quanto lo stesso custode della terza casa aveva assunto. Tredici anni trascorsi nell’oblio ed un periodo frenetico non avevano potuto lasciargli il tempo di sperimentare le gioie della vita come fare l’amore o trovare conforto fisico in qualcun altro – il Saint dei Gemelli non aveva ancora avuto modo di sapere come il suo gemello aveva trascorso quei lunghi anni, ma pensare che qualcun altro aveva potuto prendere la verginità di Kanon rendeva Saga molto più possessivo di quanto egli stesso avesse mai potuto sentirsi.

“Dove hai imparato?” mugugnò assorto, mentre gli tirava via i vestiti leggeri di dosso.

“Che importa?”

Le dita di Kanon erano leggere e sicure, si muovevano sui bottoni ed i passanti senza problemi e, per quanto Saga si sentisse felice ed eccitato da quel gesto, qualcosa continuava a turbarlo. “No, seriamente… dove…” mormorò con il respiro corto, tornando a premersi al gemello per strusciarsi ed ansimare dolcemente sul collo del fratello, mordendolo senza vergogna.

“Sei geloso, Saga?”

La risatina che fece seguito a quelle parole punse sul vivo Saga, che sbatté il gemello contro la parete. Frettolosamente, con il sangue che ribolliva nelle vene di rabbia e desiderio, gli strappò di dosso anche l’intimo, chinandosi per succhiare la mezza erezione di Kanon, sentendola crescere sulla lingua ed inumidirsi appena di quel suo sapore dolciastro. Sentì la mano del fratello afferrargli i capelli con poca gentilezza e guidarlo, senza vergogna, con calma… e Saga sentì ogni fremito che scuoteva il corpo di Kanon come se lo provasse in prima persona; la sensazione di essere tornato ad essere una cosa sola con il gemello era incredibile – e, più di tutte, ciò che scuoteva di piacere il Saint dei Gemelli era sapere di essere in grado, finalmente, di far godere il gemello. Sì… ecco cosa aveva bramato per anni, in segreto, durante quei brevi momenti di lucidità che era riuscito a conquistare.

Aveva desiderato ardentemente sentire Kanon dimenarsi in preda al piacere, sentire il gemello completamente concentrato esclusivamente per lui. Aveva bramato, con ogni singola cellula del proprio corpo, riuscire ad essere il primo ed unico per lui.

“Sei… geloso?” gemette Kanon, premuto contro il muro freddo del tempio dei Gemelli, con il capo reclinato ed un’espressione estatica sul viso. “Lo sei, Saga?”

C’era una piccola nota di vittoria nella voce alterata dal godimento di quello che era stato Sea Dragon, una breve inflessione che irritò profondamente il Gold Saint. Il suo sogno, il suo desiderio, contava così poco per Kanon? Saga, lasciando l’erezione del fratello con un piccolo risucchio, lo fissò dal basso, afferrandolo bruscamente per i fianchi.

“Te lo chiederò una volta sola…” asserì deciso, tirando giù il fratello minore e placcandolo sul pavimento. “Da chi hai imparato?”

“Non ha importanza…” le gambe di Kanon si spalancarono senza pudore, in una sorta di tacito invito, mentre una mano afferrò l’erezione di Saga.

“Dovrebbe averne!” ruggì il custode della terza casa, sebbene la sua convinzione si incrinò appena sulle ultime due sillabe ed egli si concentrava sul contatto piacevole delle dita ruvide e gentili del gemello.

Uniti insieme in un abbraccio stretto, Kanon cercò ancora una volta le labbra di Saga, lambendole con la lingua e mormorando, con un ansimo soffocato: “Non ne ha, sciocco…” e, prima che il maggiore potesse protestare ancora una volta, se lo strinse addosso per scambiare un altro bacio appassionato; le sue dita, la sua mano, non lasciavano l’erezione umida di Saga, dandogli piacere e, al contempo, preparandolo.

Presto, Saga afferrò le cosce del gemello e le strinse per mantenerle ferme. Scambiò con l’altro uno sguardo d’intesa – e poi dentro, guidandosi con una mano, per il primo affondo in Kanon; sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto male, riusciva a vedere il dolore che deformava i lineamenti del gemello, eppure fu così difficile fermarsi…

Prese un respiro profondo, tremando di piacere, e cercò ancora una volta le labbra del fratello, confortandolo con un bacio tenero ed afferrando la sua erezione per fargli dimenticare il dolore provato, masturbandolo dolcemente. Era difficile restare fermo in Kanon, stretto in lui e stimolato da contrazioni che andavano a farsi più leggere man mano che il gemello si rilassava e sospirava di piacere; Saga quasi si sentì trionfante nel momento in cui scorse un sorriso leggero e, tuttavia, sincero illuminare il volto provato e sudato di suo fratello. Quando poi lo vide annuire e gemere dopo quelle che gli erano sembrate ore, il custode della terza casa non seppe più trattenersi; gli parve di sentire uno sprone flebile da parte di Kanon, ma ebbe il sospetto che si trattasse della sua immaginazione fin troppo vivida: in ogni caso, non riuscì più a trattenersi e scivolò lentamente fuori dal corpo rovente del suo gemello per poi affondare ancora una volta.

Kanon gli scacciò via la mano per dettare meglio il ritmo che più lo faceva godere e, con espressione estatica ed al contempo provata sul viso, fissò lo sguardo in quello del fratello, leccandosi le labbra. Non aveva bisogno di parlare per farsi capire, il suo sguardo era abbastanza intenso da comunicare i suoi desideri sfacciatamente.

Arrendendosi all’istinto, il Saint dei Gemelli si sistemò tra le cosce del gemello ed abbandonò ogni razionalità, facendosi guidare soltanto dallo sguardo magnetico della persona che aveva desiderato più di chiunque altro negli ultimi tredici anni. Come se non esistesse nulla al di fuori della reciproca compagnia, Saga vide solo Kanon… Kanon che gemeva e si inarcava, Kanon che dettava il ritmo muovendo le anche, Kanon che ripeteva “Saga” con trasporto e riempiva lo stesso Saga di un orgoglio ed un piacere che non avrebbe mai creduto potessero superare quelli derivati dall’essere Gran Sacerdote.

L’ex Sea Dragon venne tra le proprie dita, con un grido liberatorio che fece rabbrividire d’estasi il custode della terza casa e puntando i talloni sul retro delle cosce dell’altro mentre si contorceva sul freddo pavimento di pietra in preda al godimento. Saga, beandosi di quella vista e della magnifica sensazione di quell’orgasmo così sentito, ansimò roco, invocando il nome di Kanon – avrebbe tanto desiderato restare così per altre ore ed ore, con l’adrenalina che pompava velocemente il sangue sottopelle e l’eccitazione alle stelle, pronto a riversarsi nel caldo corpo del fratello goduto.

Gli bastarono, invece, pochi colpi ben assestati ed un mugolio di dolore e piacere proveniente dal suo gemello per venire con un ultimo basso gemito, mentre i suoi sensi sembravano quasi arrendersi alla forza di quell’orgasmo che spezzò tutta la tensione accumulata. Si sdraiò su Kanon, cercando di non pesargli addosso, e lo strinse a sé per carezzarlo con mani tremanti, godendo della quiete di quel dolce momento spensierato.

“E tu, Saga? Da chi hai imparato?”

Il custode della terza casa si concesse un sospiro e scosse il capo: non importava, così proprio come aveva asserito suo fratello prima che si perdessero l’uno nell’altro; comprese che tornare insieme significava per entrambi ritrovare una parte di se stesso persa per più di un decennio e che cose come eventuali terzi avevano perso qualsiasi importanza nello stesso momento in cui si erano abbracciati, così poggiò un tenero bacio sulle labbra del gemello.

“Non ha importanza.” Si limitò a mormorare, godendo del respiro dolce di Kanon sulla propria pelle nuda ed accaldata.

“Lo so…”

Saga annuì, perdendosi nel dolce suono regolare del respiro del gemello e lasciandosi cullare dolcemente dalle piccole carezze che riceveva dall’altro, in punta di dita. Si strinse a lui e chiuse gli occhi, sereno per la prima volta dopo tredici anni.

 


End file.
